Unexpected Friendship
by asian-rice123
Summary: The spirit world becomes a distant memory for Chihiro, 15, but she can only remember their faces and not their names.  Chihiro meets a woman and their friendship bond leads them to what they have always longed for,a way to remember and a path to forget.
1. Sunday Routine

I do not own any of these characters except for: "One-san", "Hiroshi", The Saiko family, and the places in this story are not real.

**-this is my first entry so I will be looking forward to any comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions **

**UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIP**

A slight breeze caused ripples among the Sunagawa, a manmade river replacing the Kohaku River, which had been buried under a massive neighborhood. This massive neighborhood was bordered with the oldest oak trees in the city, and with the biggest sakura tree, next to the path to the shrine. It was May, and it had been half a decade since the mysterious train station had been visited by little Chihiro, now 15. That adventure had been a distant memory for her, their names forgotten, but faces engraved in her mind. It was true that Chihiro had more of a picture memory, remembering everything she saw; and less of a listening memory.

It was Sunday, and it was time for Chihiro's weekly visit to the shrine. Since she was old enough, her parents had let her go there alone, trusting her to not get them worried. Chihiro got 100 yen for prayer from her froggy bank – after the incident when her parents had turned into pigs, pigs had become one of Chihiro's worst fears, so no more piggy bank. After a quick "See ya!" Chihiro was on her way to the shrine and doing what she usually did: kick a nearby pebble near the doorstep of her house and petting her kitty Mei. Not only did she do the usual things , but she also kept on seeing the usual sights: a cloudless sky, her neighbor bringing another one of his girlfriends into his home (a sight Chihiro hated to see), and a woman, looking 29, sitting against the sakura tree, looking up with worried eyes. Chihiro began to think it was strange that ever since she started her weekly routine she would always see that woman, wearing different clothes from time to time, but always wearing the same face. Of course, Chihiro never did anything about because it was none of her business. But now it was just getting bizarre, and Chihiro wanted to do something about it, but never had the courage to. Chihiro was on her way up to the shrine, ignoring the woman-but not trying to be mean-, and when she arrived at the shrine she gave her 100 yen in prayer to remember what she had forgotten, and one in particular, and this time, she had asked for the courage to talk to the woman by the sakura tree. She looked back and saw something see never had noticed before. Chihiro was never afraid of heights but she had never noticed how high and steep the hill under the shrine and under her feet was. It reminded her of something really risky she had went through, like tight-roping on a pipe 1000ft. above the ground and running for your life before the pipe breaks. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was really familiar.

After a long walk down hill, she could see the woman still by the tree in the distance. Each step she took brought her closer to the woman and each step gave her a little more courage and a little less fear. At about 100 feet away from the woman, Chihiro practiced what she was going to say.

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" She thought that would be too mean.

"Ma'am, but you've been here for a long time, so what's the reason?" Chihiro thought that would be too rude.

"Excuse me, but whenever I go to the shrine you are always here." Chihiro didn't know how to finish that one.

Chihiro finally thought of something, something reasonable and also had a point. "This is it. Come one Chihiro, you can do this." She encouraged herself. "I hope I don't blow it." The feet that distanced the two grew shorter and shorter, until the feet turner into a foot.

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Chihiro and um, I've gone to this shrine many times and, well, um, whenever I go you are always here and, um, it's getting me a little worried because, uh…, you always looked so sad. So, uh, can you please tell me why? I know I'm just a stranger to you, but………"

Thnx for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! - Please read the next chapter!


	2. Hello I'm Chihiro

I do not own any of these characters except for: "One-san", "Hiroshi", The Saiko family, and the places in this story are not real.

**-this is my second entry so I will be looking forward to any comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions **

**UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIP**

"Excuse me ma'am. My name is Chihiro and um, I've gone to this shrine many times and, well, um, whenever I go you are always here and, um, it's getting me a little worried because, uh…, you always looked so sad. So, uh, can you please tell me why? I know I'm just a stranger to you, but………" Chihiro's voice trailed off as she couldn't think of a reason. But what Chihiro had practiced didn't get a verbal response. The response was more of a stare which probably meant "Who are you and what are you doing talking to a woman like me?" to Chihiro. Chihiro blushed with embarrassment, not knowing what else to say.

"But, um, as a common teenager like me, well, it would be pretty strange why a person…….uh, actually never mind me. I know it's none of my business anyway and I think I'd get my parents worried if I'd go home late. So, good-bye." Chihiro tried to away as fast as she could, knowing she had embarrassed herself and maybe her family. But before she could think "Why Chihiro?!" she heard a voice behind her, saying, "Wait! Please wait! Please come back!" She turned around, and saw the woman, still sitting by the tree but waving her handkerchief in the air. Chihiro speed-walked towards the woman not trying to seem too excited.

As she reached the sakura tree, the woman said with a tired tone,

"You know, Chihiro, you are a very sweet girl. You can't find kindness like that in the world anymore, so I am grateful. _Arigatou _Chihiro-chan." Chihiro was surprised that a woman she had barely met had already given her a nickname. The woman let out a long sigh, and glued her eyes back to the sky.

"Umm, miss, but may I know your name? I have a feeling we are going to see each other many times in the future." Chihiro asked.

"Please do not consider this rude, but my name does not matter. Just call me _One-san_. Hmm, I think we are going to be great frie-" One-san's voice disappeared as she fell into Chihiro's lap. Shocked, Chihiro, didn't know what to do. She had never been in a situation where a fainted woman lay in her lap. She panicked. She regretted leaving her cell phone in the house. She was clueless. All she could think of was to carry One-san all the way to her house. But it was a long way there, and Chihiro's feet hurt the walk down-hill. "Don't worry, this will pay off." She thought. She got One-san's arm around her shoulder and walked one step at a time. It was nearly sunset when she had arrived at her house and her parents rushed to the door.

"Chihiro what got into you? You promised you wouldn't get us worried, but look at the time! And who is that?" Chihiro's mom said.

"Sorry mom it's a long story, but I will tell you about it as soon as you can get her off my back! If I do this a moment longer my spine is sure to get broken. Could you get Dad and get him to bring her to the guest room?"

"Honey… is she dead?" Chihiro's dad had asked.

"Don't be silly, Dad! Just please get One-san to the guest room."

"One-san?" The parents said in surprise.

"I told you! I'll explain things later."

later…………………………

"So, she just fainted in your lap?"

"Yes mom, so there's now reason why you should ground me. Actually, I think I should be rewarded."

"Let's not think that way. Good deeds don't get rewarded with items."

"Yeah, I know dad. Good deeds get good feelings."

"That's our girl!" The parents said proudly.

That ends chapter 2!! Please continue on to chapter 3. Sorry nothing major has happened yet but I promise you there will be on the further chapters.


	3. A cup of tea

I do not own any of these characters except for: "One-san", "Hiroshi", The Saiko family, and the places in this story are not real.

**-this is my second entry so I will be looking forward to any comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions **

**UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIP**

One-san woke up from a soft pat on her shoulder.

"One-san? One-san? Are you awake? Oh please be awake!" She recognized that voice and it was Chihiro. "One-san? Oh, how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Now One-san got up. If Chihiro had to explain something to her parents it must've been something bad, and it must've had to do with One-san.

"What's the matter Chihiro? What happened?"

"Ahh, One-san! You're alive- I mean awake!"

"Eh?"

"Well, you were in bed for 2 days straight and I was getting worried. I, well, I started you to think you were…" She didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Chihiro-chan. Don't worry about me. Besides, I'd hate it for you to get wrinkles from all the worry I gave you on your pretty face."

Chihiro touched her cheek modestly, but with embarrassment. "It's okay One-san. Say, you haven't eaten in days! We have some leftover shrimp in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

"Sorry, I've lost my appetite. Shrimp really isn't my favorite food."

"Okay, well…Oh! How about some tea?"

"That would be fine. A cup of tea really gets me up in the morning."

"Umm, don't you mean coffee?"

"No, Chihiro-chan. Tea." She smiled.

"Wow One-san! It's the first time I've seen you smile in a long time! That makes me feel very good inside."

"Now that's something I'd like to hear. I'd rather make you happy than worry you. Now, let's get some tea before I fall asleep again."

//in the backyard

One-san took a sip of her tea with a face of pleasure and an expression which meant "Mmm…".

Chihiro focused on how the way One-san had drunk her tea. She was so graceful and it was almost like she was a piece of art. One-san set down her teacup so quietly, you couldn't have heard the little tink when the cup touched the plate.

"Excuse me, but, you are so graceful when you handle your teacup. It amazes me!"

"Hmm, Chihiro-chan, it is not as easy as it looks you know."

Chihiro tried to drink her tea as gently and graceful as she could. She was right. It was a lot harder than it looked. Chihiro had even spilt some tea on her new top her mom had bought her.

"Oh shucks! And it was new!"

"Don't worry Chihiro-chan. Tea is very easy to take off with that kind of fabric."

"Whew." She let out a sigh. "Oh, um One-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me why you were by the sakura tree?"

"Are do you really want to know? It's a very long story."

"I've got nothing but time!"

"Very well. Hmm, Let's see………."

**Please read chapter 4 to see One-san's story!**


	4. A corny love story?

I do not own any of these characters except for: "One-san", "Hiroshi", The Saiko family, and the places in this story are not real.

**-this is my fourth entry for this story! But I will still be looking forward to any comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions .**

**UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIP**

"Okay, well, when I was a little older than your age, I was inlove." One-san began.

"Oh, One-san! Is this one of those corny love stories? Not to be mean or anything."

"Do you want to hear it or not? And, what's wrong about corny love stories?"

"Nothing. It's just that a couple years ago… never mind. Continue please."

"Okay… where was I ?"

"You were inlove."

"Oh, that's right. Okay, well, I was inlove…………………."

//ONE-SAN'S STORY

I was in college and I was so excited about something that I wasn't focused in class. The _sensei _would have to yell my name over and over again until I snapped out of it.

-"Didn't you ever get in trouble?"

-"Shush. It's very rude to interrupt."

-"Sorry."

Well, I didn't do this everyday; it was just that day when I would run to the door as soon as the bell rang. That day, my boyfriend Hiroshi had asked me out on a date. He told me to meet him by the biggest sakura tree in the city, after school.

So I went, and I saw him sitting behind the tree. I slowly sneaked toward him, just to scare him as a little joke. So, then I jumped right in front of him and yelled, "BOO!"

Turns out, it wasn't Hiroshi. But then I heard laughing behind me.

"Hahaha, looks like I was the one to trick you!"

"Hiroshi!" I gave him a big hug.

"Hey. Wait one second. I've got to tell this guy that he's sitting in_ our _spot."

So I waited and next thing I knew was that I was sitting in the most romantic spot with the person I loved. For a while we were just sitting there holding hands and treasuring the moment, but then Hiroshi said something.

"Momoko, let's get married."

His words surprised me, and I was speechless. So speechless, I had to nod yes instead of saying it. Then we kissed.

-"Come on One-san! You could've left that out."

- "What? The kiss? Kids these days."

"I will miss this moment." Hiroshi says. "It will be a long time until we do this again."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be sad but, I'll be leaving Japan for a few years to go to law-school."

"What? I don't understand? How long will you be gone and where are you going? Why can't you just continue school here?"

"I'll be going to Australia for 10 years. My dad told me the law-schools in Australia are much better than here, but they do take a long time to finish."

"Why? I can't imagine my life without you here! Please stay! Please!'

"I can't. It's been my dream to become a lawyer. My dad wants the best for me."

I couldn't do anything but cry. I just couldn't go on without Hiroshi.

"Don't worry Momoko. When I come back, let's have our wedding! We'll get married right here."

"Don't worry? The person I love will be gone for 10 years! And why can't we get married now?"

"We are too young and we still need to finish going to school! I might be far away but you know that I will always be here."

Hiroshi grabbed my hand and put it to his heart.

"I love you, Hiroshi."

"I love you too, and I promise that I will return for our wedding."

"Wow One-san. That's so romantic. But you still haven' told me why you were by the sakura tree for all those weeks!'

"Can't you see? It has been 10 years! I've been waiting for my Hiroshi to come back, but he never did!"

"Oh, that's sad. I'm sorry."

"I've been waiting and waiting for him to come back and I kept on thinking if I'd leave, Hiroshi would come and notice I wasn't there, so I just stayed. And if I would have to leave, I'd make it really quick in case he comes. But if never did."

"One-san, don't cry. Haven't you ever tried to found out what might've happened?'

"No. I didn't know what to do but wait."

"Well come one! Let's call him. Do you have his number in your cellphone?"

"Here. I'm calling him right now."

"I hope he answers."

One-san's face went from hopeful to hopeless.

"What's the matter?"

"There's no signal. He's too far away."

"Haven't you ever received any letters from him?"

"No, and besides, my address changed since I moved a few years ago."

"Why don't you go to Hiroshi's house? His parents should know something about it."

"Okay, but promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Come with me. Let's go today."

"Umm, okay, I'll leave a note for my parents. Let's go. But, umm, do you have any money?"

"Just a little, but enough for a taxi. Now, let's go."

//Hiroshi's house

Ding dong! Chihiro rang the doorbell, and One-san hoped for an answer.

The door opened slightly and someone took a peek at the door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

It sounded like a woman.

One-san did the speaking.

" It's Momoko and Chihiro. We're here to see Hiroshi."

There was a long pause.

"Very well, come in."

She offered the 2 a seat on a comfy couch and some sushi.

"So, you're here to see Hiroshi? Momoko it's been such a long time since we've seen eachother. And who is this Chihiro?"

"Chihiro is my friend, sorry, but I asked if she could come."

"No problem, umm, Momoko, are you busy?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"Would it be okay if I would take you guys somewhere?"

"Chihiro, would it be okay with your okay with your parents?"

"I'll go ask them. Please excuse me while I call them."

Chihiro had left to the restroom.

"Momoko, why do you want to see Hiroshi?"

"Well, when he would finish law-school in Australia, he promised me that he would come back and marry me. I've been waiting for weeks and he hasn't come back. I'd thought you might know something about it.'

Hiroshi's mom's expression changed.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Saiko?"

"Never mind. Anyways I will tell you later."

Chihiro came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, but my parents want me home now. I'm sure I have some extra money for a taxi. Bye One-san. Nice meeting you Mrs.Saiko."

She bowed and left home.

//Chihiro's taxi ride

Chihiro looked out the window, staring at the blur she had been staring at for the past 5 minutes. It was like riding a train. Something bad is going to happen, she sensed it.

"Here's your stop ma'am."

"Thank you." Chihiro handed him the money.

//Chihiro's room

Chihiro lay in her bed, facing the ceiling. She was lost in her thoughts. One-san's love story gave her a headache. Thoughts of the past just wouldn't come through. She closed her eyes and had flashbacks.

She remembered a dragon, and how she helped it come back to life. A dragon with pure white scales and teal blue hair that was soft as a chinchilla. She remembered how paper birds had almost killed it, making him shed blood each time they flew past him. And she remembered how she saved his life from the pit of death.

All these memories ended up with a boy. A boy with a strange beauty. His teal blue eyes were barely covered with his bangs and that ebony hair that ended at his shoulders. She remembered his clothes as well. He wore a white baggy shirt with blue shorts, and she remembered looking back and never seeing him again.

This boy had helped her whenever she was in trouble, and she helped him whenever he was in pain.

"What was his name? What was it?" She thought. Her room wasn't her best thinking place. It was the Sunagawa River. Its peacefulness and serene background. Thoughts came easily there, so she went. On her way, she could see the sakura tree in the distance, all alone. One-san wasn't there. Chihiro was glad, but she missed her.

//at the Sunagawa River

Chihiro sat at the river's shore, still thinking. She saw a frog on a lily pad. She remembered seeing many frogs before, and they were pretty annoying. But this frog was quiet and standing still. Strangely, she began talking to the little amphibian.

"Do you know his name?"

"………….Ah-oo….."

Chihiro thought it was strange for a frog not to say ribbet. It was kind of special. It sounded like a hiccup.

"What was his name? Do you know it?"

"….Ha-oo….."

"This is too strange. Sorry frog, I have to go."

On her way home, things got even stranger. Chihiro had never heard any birds that sounded like this ever since she moved here.

"Okay, since you want to talk so much, what was his name?"

"….A-kooo…A-kooo…"

"How about you, other birds? Do you know his name?"

"…Ha-koo…Ha-koo…"

"Haku? Haku! His name was Haku! Wait, no, it was Kohaku! Thank you! Thank you! Finally my prayers had been answered!"

Chihiro treasured his name and to never forget it, she said his name over and over again until she reached home. Even during dinner she whispered it to herself.

"Kohaku. Kohaku. Kohaku."

"Honey, who's Kohaku?"

"Oh, just a close friend."

Chihiro knew he wasn't just a close friend. He was more than that. All that thinking made her sleepy, so she went to bed.


	5. Forget and Remember

I do not own any of these characters except for: "One-san", "Hiroshi", The Saiko family, and the places in this story are not real.

**-this is my last entry for this story! But I will still be looking forward to any comments, constructive criticisms, and suggestions .**

**UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIP**

//Chihiro's dream

"Chihiro! Come here! Chihiro!" That voice sounded familiar.

She turned around and saw him. She missed him. She wanted to talk to him.

"Kohaku! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Chihiro came running towards him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you remembered me! But how?"

"Hm, a little birdie told me."

"How's the spirited world? Is everyone okay? How about No-face?"

"They are all fine. You haven't changed a bit, literally."

Chihiro looked at herself. He was right. She was 10 again.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Chihiro, WAKE UP!!!"

"What?

"WAKE UP!!"

Chihiro woke up. Her mom was beside her and had been the one telling Chihiro to wake up.

"Wake up Chihiro, someone's here to see you. Come in!"

Chihiro looked at her bedroom door and saw a boy come out.

"Kohaku?!"

"Come one Chihiro. Let's come back. Go back with me and see all your old friends again. Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Let's go. Come one!"

Chihiro opened her eyes. It was all just a dream.

"Kohaku…." She was thinking about her dream.

Chihiro looked at the time. She was late. It was Sunday again and she was supposed to begin her routine an hour ago. She changed and was on her way.

Chihiro was on the path again just like last week, but she couldn't stop thinking about One-san. She looked up, and saw her sitting by the sakura tree just like she always had a few weeks ago.

"One-san? Why are you here again?"

"Oh, Chihiro-chan, I'm so glad to see you."

One-san's eyes were red and swolled like she had been crying all night.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually, there is something wrong, but I'd rather forget about it."

"Please tell me."

"Okay. Remember a few days ago, we came to visit Hiroshi's house and I came with his mom somewhere while you came home?"

"Yes, of course I remember."

"Do you know where she took me?"

"Where One-san?"

"She took me to a … to a…. She took me to a cementary."

" A cementary?"

"Then she showed me a gravestone, having the words

SAIKO HIROSHI

LOVING SON

1977-2007"

"Oh! I am so sorry One-san!"

Chihiro gave her a big hug.

"Thank you. Mrs.Saiko told me the plane he rode in to Japan had crashed. There were no survivors. His family didn't even know about his death only a few short weeks before I did. This is too harsh for my heart. I must forget everything that happened.

"No! You shouldn't! You should remember everything! You love Hiroshi! I know you do!"

"Chihiro, you are too young to understand this. If you were in my situation, you would understand."

"But I am in your situation! And I am not too young!"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not alone. I also have lost something dear to me! But you know what I did? I didn't want to forget everything that happened! I tried as hard as I could to remember! And you know what? I did remember. And I will never forget Kohaku again!"

"How does that relate to me?"

"You lost Hiroshi, but you shouldn't forget about him. Remember all your happy times with him, and never forget them. My dad once told me, if you have lost someone dear to you, you should look at the stars and look for the star that is the one you lost. That means, create a star of Hiroshi, so when you look up he is always there. Come with me One-san, let's go to the shrine"

"Okay."

//in the shrine

"So One-san, what did you pray for?"

"I prayed that I will always remember Hiroshi, and that I would forget all the tough times I went through for him, because next time I look up at the stars, he will be there."

"Me too! Well, not the exact same thing but…I prayed that Kohaku will always be in my mind, and his name will never be forgotten anymore. And I'll also forget that things you have lost will never be forgotten if you try."

The two turned around and looked at the view.

"Wow, this is sure an unforgettable view."

One-san said.

//end of story

_**Thanks for reading my first story!!! Please review!**_


End file.
